The Summer When Nothing Went Right!
by The Lost Treasure
Summary: A hilarious story about Zoey101. Logan, Chase, and Michael go on a camping trip. Will they make it out alive? Story is being told by Logan. This story is completed so it has an ending. There are no chaptrs to this story, but it is LONG!


Sunday, November 27, 2005 Finished 2/3/2006

By Rebecca Streeter

**The Summer When Nothing Went Right!**

It was that tipical week of June, everyone in Pacific Coast Acadamy couldn't wait for that last bell of the year to ring so they could start their summer. I was siting on the edge of my chair looking at the clock on the wall of the math room, waiting for the minute hand to inch itself to the twelve so I could get the hell out of there! My unbelievably boring and mean math teacher Miss Macony, was going on and on about how we should sudy algebra over the summer so we'll be ready for next year ( as if someone was really going to study algebra over summer vacation!). I watched as the hand drew nearer and nearer to the twelve, I was so zoned out thinking about leaving this damn class, that I didn't notice I was almost all the way out of my chair. The hand was ticking, it was almost there, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 ,3 ,2 ,**_Slam_**! I fell face first out of my chair and onto the floor as the bell rang. I heard the whole class burst out laughing. I was hoping that Miss Macony would start laughing too, but when I looked up she had this descusted look on her face that told me she wasn't amused at all ( what was I thinking, a teacher laughing: that's like wishing for the sky to fall and hoping that you won't get smushed!).

" Mister Reese," she said in her usual high pitched voice, " If you were paying attention like the rest of the class, you would'nt have found yourself looking toward the ground!"

I had to fight my erge to say," How do you know, I could have been looking at your horrible shoes'!" but I decided that seeing how I was going to be leaving her stupid class as soon as I got up from the floor anyway, I should just stay quiet.

As I left the classroom, I was thinking of all the cool things I would be doing this summer. First I will be going to a late night movie with all my friends, Chase, Michael, Zoey, Nichole, and Lola( I'm so glad Quin isn't coming!). Then, I would be going over to my little cousins house for his birthday( he's turning 6), And finally, I will be going on an awsome camping trip with my best buds, Chase and Michael.I couldn't wait to get home, pump up my huge and realy expensive boom box, and dance away the hours ti'll the time for the movie. My mom would'nt be home for 3 hours, and my dad was in Florida filming his latest movie, so I decided that I would order a pizza cause the lunch at the acadamy totaly sucked today.

I was right in the middle of eating my 2nd slice of pizza and listening to a great song on my boom box, when the phone rang. I was thinking to myself, " Why does everyone have to call when I'm eating!" as I slowly got up from the couch and walked over to the phone. I answered it and found out it was Chase.

" Hi, It's Chase." he said kind of loudly.

" Yo Chase, wazz-up dude." I said into the phone over the blast of the music in the background, " I'm just hang'n out at my house, listen'n to music."

" What?", "I can't here you over the music!" Chase shouted into the phone. I walked over to my boom box and turned it down.

" Is that better?" I asked, " So, what'up?"

" Yah, well I just wanted to make sure your actually going to the movies this time." Chase said, which kind of sounded like an order." I remember last time when you said you were going to the movies with us, and we ended up waiting for 2 hours, and you still didn't turn up!"

" Dude, relax..." I said a little annoyed, " I'm definetley going."

" You better, cause if you don't show up, I'm not waiting!" Chase orderd.

"Dude I'm coming,Okay!" I hollard back, " I'll meet you there at 8:oo."

" Good, and this time your going to pay for your own ticket Logan." Chase said, hanging up.

" Fine!", I said into the phone like Chase was still there," See if I buy you any candy!" Then I salmed it on the hook.

It was 3 hours sence Chase called me, and I was just starting to make myself a sundae in the kitchen when I heard my mom drive into the driveway. " Shit!", I said as I realized what time it was, and knew I was going to get into alot of trouble for making a snack before supper." I'm so busted!". I ran around the kitchen trying to pick up the mess and hide the icecream sundae I was making. I heard my mom coming to the door. I grabbed the icecream bowl and ran to hide it in the cupboard under the sink, when I slipped on a small puddle of icecream on the floor and fell, causing the bowl to fly out of my hands and crash onto the floor with a loud **Boom,** that was caused by the bowl breaking into a hundred peices.

" What on earth was that?" I heard my mom say as she opened the door to find me flat on the ground with a huge mess of half-melted icecream and a broken bowl.

When I saw her face with her eyes nearly poping out of her head, I realized that the bowl that lay broken on the floor, had been one of her realy expensive and favorite ones. I shudderd to think what she was going to say.( I didn't hve to wait long when...)

" Logan Reese!" Came my mothers voice, " What did you think you were doing getting a snack before supper, when I've told you a hundred times not to," " And look at my good china, That bowl was not cheap!"I just stared at my mom cause I couldn't find anything to say. Then she uttered those words that no self respecting kid likes to here...

" Your grounded!" she yelled. As soon as she said that, I found my voice again, stood up and said,

" But mom," I plaeded, " My friends are going to be waiting for me at the movies tonight!"

" Well then, I guess there going to be waiting for a long time." She said to me as she stared directly into my eyes. My mind was racing trying to think of something cleaver to say to get me out of this mess. The only thing that came to mind was...

" But, if you ground me I won't be able to call my friends and tell them I won't be going!" I said rather fast.

" Fine," she said while I was holding my breath , " You can call your friends, and then you get your butt up to your room!" She paused for a minute and then said, '' Oh, but while your talking to your friends, I will go upstairs to your room and rade it of everything fun." I was flabbergasted, but I decided it was no use to argue with her, and I went to call Chase.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever, and then came Chase's' voice, "Hello?" he said.

" Um, dude it's Logan," I said in my usual manner. " Look I can't go to the movies tonight cause I..." I couldn't bring myself to say I'm grounded, that would be so uncool.

"Your what?" Chase asked. I waited a minute to come up with something.

" I...um...got locked in my house." I stoped and realized that that was even more uncool then getting grounded.

" What," Chase said in a kind of laugh," Your locked in your house?" He paused for a second and said," But I thought your mom would be home from work by now," " And why can't you go out through your window?"I waited trying to figiure out an excuse.

" I can't cause it will set off an alarm to the police, and my mom had to stay at work longer today because of an emergency... and if she finds out that the police went to the house then she would have to leave." I stopped to think about what I just said, and I actually was starting to like the sound of it.

"Well, if you can't come then don't worry about it." he said in a confused voice," I wouldn't want the police to think your in trouble."

" Thanks for understanding man," " I got to go now, bye." I hung up and thought about what Chase had said about not wanting the police to think I'm introuble, and I couldn't help saying to myself, " I already am..."

It was 6:00 on a Sunday morning, and it had been two weeks scence I had been grounded. Chase still couldn't figure out how I had ended up locked in my own house, and I was thinking about my little cousin, Scott's birthday tommorrow. I couldn't wait to see him again.( He lives in Wyoming.). I always loved going over to his house and teaching him how to impress the girls, even though he's only going to be 6. I also couldn't wait to see Cindy again.( Cindy is this really hot girl who is Scotts' friends' older sister.). Cindy's not my girlfriend, yet. But I'm going to change that when I see her tommorrow.(I hope, cause last time I was there she wasn't to thrilled with me showing off my biceps to her.). I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 6:30, and I realized I had been zoning out again. I had to finish getting all my things ready for the trip to Wyoming, cause me and my mom were going to spend 2 nights there before coming home.

I checked over my list of stuff to bring.( my mom told me only to bring the assentials). I ran through my list...

**2 payers of underwear**

**3 payers of socks**

**2 T-shirts**

**2 payers of shorts**

**toothpaste**

**deoderant**

**toothbrush**

**comb**

**boom box**

**Nintendo**

**mirror**

**a picture of me (in case anyone wants autograph)**

**hair jell**

**cell phone**

I had everything packed and was ready to go by 7:00. "Great, I have just enough time to call Chase and Michael and tell them I will be leaving." By the time I finished talking on the phone and repacked it into my luggage bag, it was 8:00.

" Logan, get down here and eat something before we leave!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

I pulled my luggage bag down the stairs, and went to get some toast and a banana. I had to hurry and eat so we could get going. I finished eating at 8:15, got up from the table, went outside, and started to drag my bag into the back of the car. It took me 5 minutes to try and get the bag into the trunk because the boom box was waying it down.

I climbed into the front seat of the car and waited for my mom to finish packing her bag and climb in too. Finally we were on the road. We drove for 4 hours , stopped to use the restroom and get something to eat, drove another 3 hours and had to pay a toll booth. I started to wonder how long it was going to take to get to the dang place, when I started to feel thirsty. I asked mom to stop at the next gas station so I could get a drink and she said she would as soon as she saw one. An hour passed untill we found a gas station, which was good cause I had to use the bathroom again. We got out of the car, and while mom filled up the car with gas, I went to go inside the building. I got to the door, looked inside and saw it didn't sell anything except for cigarets. I was about to open it to use the restroom(if it had one), when I noticed it had a sign on it that read, **_Restroom out of service_**. I got back to the car annoyed and climbed in. Then my mom asked, " I thought you were going to get us some drinks and use the restroom?" After I told her that they didn't sell drinks and that the restroom was out of service, we left.

It had been nearly 2 hours sence we left the gas station, but I wasn't thrsty anymore cause I had to uae the restroom so bad I didn't even want to think about drinking. I finally couldn't take it anymore and asked mom to stop on the side of the road. I got out and looked at my watch to find out it was 5:30,and went into the woods. As I zipped up my fly, I heard something behind me. When I looked, I found to my horror, a huge skunk staring at me. " Um..nice skunk...don't turn around please..." I whisperd to it like it was a person. It took me a while to get back to the car because I had to try and walk around the skunk without startiling it. When I sat back down in the car my mom asked me what had taken me so long, so I had to explain.

" I ran into a skunk and had to try and dodge it." I told her.

" Well, that's nice." she said sarcasticly," Anyway, are you getting hungry?''

" Yeh, I'm starving." I said as I felt my stomach growl.

" Okay, well it's 5:35 and I 'm getting hungry too, so we'll stop at a McDonalds or something as soon as we find one."

I thought to myself how long it took us to find a gas station, and then I thought that if it takes us another hour to get food, then I'll be dead before we get there.

In total it took us about a day and a half to get to Scotts' house. We had to stop and find a place to rest before arived in Wyoming, plus we had to find places to stop and eat. We didn't have his party the first day because we were getting moved in. Anyway, it's about 8:00am on a Tuesday, and I had just went down stairs to get something to eat. After I was done eating I took Scott outside to play, but mostly so I could see if Cindy was outside. To my disapointment, I had to wait t'ill Scotts party at 4:00 untill I got to see her.

My moms' side of the family was there, along with some of Scotts friends. When Scott was all done opening presents and everyone was talking, I went to get some punch and try to find Cindy. She was standing with some of her friends and talking about school. I walked over and tried to make conversation.

"Yo, Cindy, did you miss me baby?" I started. She looked at me with a kind of confused look on her face, so I tried again.

"Remember me, I'm Logan, Logan Reese." I made a little smile and continued," I see you havent changed a bit, your still look'n as hot as ever." She looked at me for a minute and then said,

"Oh, yah, how could I forget you?" she started to smile a little, then she looked back at her friends and then back at me. " I thought you wouldn't make it?" she said as she walked closer to me.

" Babe, I would never stop you from seeing me." I said to her thinking about how good this conversation was going.

"So did you miss me?" she said stopping a few inches from me, still smiling.

" Yah, of course I did." I said smoothly," How about I give you a kiss, so I can show you just how much?"

I closed my eyes, ready for a nice long kiss. Then just as I was about to kiss her, she grabbed my punch from my hand and dumped it down my pants. I screamed cause it was ice cold, while Cindy and her friends all started to laugh. The only thing I could think of doing, was runing back inside and changing my pants.

I went inside, and changed my pants, but I didn't go back outside because I was so embarased. I decided that it wasn't that big of a deal, and got out my Nintendo. I was playing sonic the hedgehog, and had just finished the level where you have to beat this giant crab, when Scott came in the room and told me that it was time for supper. I got up, put my Nintendo away, and went down stairs to eat. We had spaghetii, some salad, and more cake. After dinner, my mom told me to go upstairs and pack cause tommorrow we were leaving first thing. By the time I finished packing it was time for bed, so I climbed in and started to think about the awsome camping trip I was going to be going on in about a week.

I woke up at about 3:30 in the morning because my mom woke me up and told me that in order for us to get back home before she was needed at work, we would have to leave soon. I got up to turn on my light and ran into the lamp causing it to fall. Fortunatly the lamp didn't break, so I just placed it back where it was before somone noticed. I got ready, ate breakfast, got my luggage bag out to the car, and climbed in. Aunt Neal and her son Scott waved good bye to me and my mom, and we left around 4:30. I was still realy tired so I fell asleep for about 4 hours. When I woke up I reconized the scenery and knew we were in Nevada. I looked at my mom, who obviously stopped to get some coffee, and asked her if we were going to stop and get something to eat cause it was 8:30. She told me that when she went to get her coffe that she got some candy bars, and that I should eat that so it won't take so long to get back home. I didn't argue, even though I definently would have liked something like a donut instead.

I woke up in my own room on Thursday. It was 10:00am and I was still kind of tired cause we had just gotten home that night, but I wanted to call Chase and tell him I was back. I got up, dug my cell phone out of my bag, and started to dial his number.

"Hello?" Chase's mother answerd.

" Hi, it's Logan," " Is Chase at home?" I asked.

" No, I'm sorry, but he just went down to the arcade with Micheal, Zoey, Lola, Nicole, and Quin." His mom told me.

" Oh, Thanks, bye." I said as I hung up.

" Well I guess that I should go down to the arcade if I want to tell him." I said to myself. I got dressed, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, went down stairs, and grabbed my skateboard. I was almost to the door when my mom saw me.

" Logan where are you going?" she asked in a stern voice.

" I was going to go down to the arcade," "Is that all right?" I asked.

" Yes, but I want you to eat somthing first." she told me.

" I'll get a candy bar at the arcade." I asured her.

" I don't want you eating candy for breakfast." she said as she stared at me.

" Oh, so you'll let me eat candy for breakfast when your going to be late for work, but when I'm late it's not okay?" I said.

" Fine,but the only reason I'm letting you do this is because I have to leave for work now and I don't have time to argue with you." she said as she grabbed her sutecase and looked at her watch. " I'll be home at 8:00 tonight instead of 6:30 okay, so you will have to get something to eat for yourself."

" Okay, I'll order a pizza like last time." I said, then I realized, she didn't know I had orderd one the night I broke the bowl.

" What do you mean last time?'' she asked, but just then her watch made a beep and she had to leave for work. " Bye, see you at 8:00." she said as she ran out to the car while I followed her.

I watched her get into the car and drive off, then I left for the arcade on my skateboard.

As I reached the arcade, I saw my friends had spotted me so I decided to do a cool move on my board. I jumped onto the rail of the bike rack, that was next to the entryway, and grinded my way to the bottom. As I reached the bottom of the rail, I decided to do an Olli. But as soon as I saw Quin putting salt on someones ice cream, when they weren't looking, I lost my concentration and fell off my board and landed on my back. Once again people were laughing at me, just like when I fell out of my chair last month. I got up, picked up my board and went inside the arcade, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

" Yo Logan, nice landing man." Michael said to me half lauhging.

"Yeah, way to impress the ladies." Zoey said sarcasticly.

" Very funny guys." I said to them.

" So Logan, Chase told us you got locked in your own house and couldn't come to the movies with us." Zoey said as she looked at me with an expression on her face like she didn't beleive it. Suddenly Quin came over and asked me,

" Are you sure you didn't just imagin it was locked?" I stood there thinking about what she just said when Nicole changed the subject.

"So, Chase also said you went to se your little cousin Scott." she said.

" Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if he had any older, cute brothers or not." Nicole said. I looked at her for a second then I asnwerd,

" He only has one older brother," I saw her face light up when I said that, and I was kind of glad to say," But he is in colloge." Her face fell.

" Well now that my intarigation is over, lets do something fun." I said wishing Chase would keep his mouth shut.

" Like what?" Chase asked. " We've all used up all of our quarters."

"Fine, then lets just get something to eat." I suggested. " I'll buy."

" You'll buy, wow what is this, an apocolipse?" Zoey said to me sarcasticly.

" Well, if you don't want me to buy the food..." I said.

" She's joking, besides I'm starving." Lola stated.

I went to the counter and bought 2 large orders of fries and 7 shakes, while everyone sat down at a table. The guy at the counter paused for a second when I asked for a pumpkin flavored shake. I told him it wasn't for me, but for one of my friends and I pointed to Quin and he nodded. I sat down, gave everyone their food and drinks and we all dug in. After a few minutes went buy, I had the erge to ask,

" Lola, where are you staying this summer?" " I thought you would be going home." I said as I reached for some more fries.

" Oh, well I',m staying at Zoeys' house." she said. Zoey smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

" Cause my parents are planning to go on there second hunny moon this summer, and Zoey would be bored if I didn't stay, cause Nicole is going to her grandparents house for the rest of the summer, because that's where there having there family reunuin." She said almost out of breath. " She leaves tommorrow."

" Sorry I asked." I said sarcasticly. I took another bite of fries and thought outloud for a minute.

" So, Michael, Chase, and I are going on a camping trip; Lola is staying over at Zoeys'; and Nicole is going over to her grandparents." I said.

" And I am going to be at my house making a new quinvention!" Quin said with a huge grin on her face. I rolled my eyes.

As we all got up to throw away the garbage, it was kind of quite like everyone was thinking about what they were all going to be doing this summer. Suddenly the silence was broken by another question..

" I wonder what Dana is doing in France?" Zoey asked.

" I don't know?" " Maybe there not even having summer vacation yet." I stated. Another pause as I looked at my watch. It was almost 1:00. Micheal must have looked at his watch too cause he said, "Man, time sure flies when your eating french fries with your friends dosn't it?"

" Well, Lola and I better get back to my place cause were going to the mall." Zoey said to everyone.

" What is it with girls and the mall?'' I asked.

" I don't know," "What is it with you and your obssesion with the way you look?" she said rather rudely.

" Very funny." I said as she and Lola walked away.

" Hey, I'm also in the mood for the mall." Chase said. I looked at him cause I knew he only said that cause Zoey was going. "What about you Michael?" he asked.

"Naw, I was going to go home and watch the Invader Zim marathon." Michael said to everyones disbeleif.

"What ever." " I guess I'll just go home and write to my dad." I said. "Later." I grabbed my board and took off for my house.

It's Monday, about 9:00, and Michael, Chase, and I were just about to leave on the camping trip. Michaels' dad ( Mr. Barret) was putting in the last bit of luggage and the two tents, while the three of us were saying goodbye to the rest of the gang, cause we would be gone for a week.(Mr. Barret was going to sleep in a separate tent). We were just telling them that we were going to be roughing it out in the unforgiving woods, in a tent. Mr. Barret had just gotten into the jeep and told us to wrap up our conversation.

" Well, I guess we have to go now." Chase said.

" Yah, well just don't have to much fun without me." Zoey said to Chase.

" Don't worry, I 'll try not to have any fun on this trip." He said half joking.

" No, that's not what I ment," She said smiling, " I want you to have fun, I just don't want you to have _too_ much fun."

" I know what you ment, I was just joking." Chase said, now smiling too.I looked back and forth at them both smiling at each other broadly. They looked like two smiling baboons.

" All right Chase, we better get going." I said, still looking at him. The three of us waved good bye to eachother, and then me, Michael, and Chase got in the car and we left. A few feet down the road, Michael screamed like a girl, and told his dad to turn around and go back to his house cause he forgot to pack his personal bug repelant. (He has a problem with bugs). We turned around and went back to his house. When Michael came back to the car, Chase spotted Zoey talking to her friends. He rolled down the window and hollard out "Bye!" to her, and she turned around and waved back to him. Once again Chase had that stupid grin on his face.

" Dude, will you stop smiling like that?" I demanded.

" Why should I ?" he asked defensivly.

" Because you look like a doof!" I said back.

" Fine!" he shouted back.

" Guys!" Michael said. " We have a whole week together; Do you think you can wait a few days, before you bite eachothers heads off ?"We stopped fighting, looked out our windows, and didn't say anything untill we stopped the car, and started to unpack near the states National Forest. Mr. Barret was going to the rangers station, to ask them where the nearest resteraunt was so we could get something to eat.

"So," I said, " Where are we going to pitch the tents?''

" How about over there?" Michael said, pointing to a big area about 30 feet away.

" Why don't we pitch it right here instead?" Chase said a little shaky.

" Dude, were here to go camping _in_ the woods; not by it." I said.

" Yeh, but shouldn't we pack near the car so we can get in it, in case of an emergency?" he said.I looked at him in surprise. The worst thing that could happen, would be if we ran out of toilet paper. Then it hit me.

" Your scared." I said laughing.

" No, I just want to be prepared." Chase said a little nervus.

" Fine, you can sleep in the car for the whole trip, cause us _men_ are going to pitch the tent deep in the woods." I said, knowing he wouldn't want to sleep in the car and be called a baby.

" No..," he said hesitating, " I'm not scared, I'll sleep in the woods."

" Good." I said smiling. " Now help us find a good place to put the tent.

That night, we ate at Friendlys', went back to the tents, and crawled inside to sleep. We were to tired to do anything fun the first night so we just went to sleep.( Or at least we tried.). It was about 9:00 at night, and Chase wouldn't stop moving around in his sleeping bag and asking "What was that?" every 3 minutes when he heard a twig break. I told him it was just a squirel, and he finally went to sleep 5 minutes later.

It was probley 12:00 at night, and everyone was sleeping soundly, untill...

" Aaaaahhhhhh!" Michael screamed in the darkness.

"What the hell!" I yelled when I heard him scream.

" What happend?" Chase yelled as he sat up straight, obviously scared.

" There's a _huge _bug crawling aroung in here!" Michael shouted, looking around the tent with a flash light.

" Figures." I said laying back down to try and get back to sleep. " Your absessed." I said closing my eyes. I could see the light flashing around the tent through my eyelids. I heard Chase get up to help Michael find the bug.

" Logan!" Michael screamed.

"What!" I hollard back.

" The bugs on your sleeping bag!" He yelled pointing the flash light on me. I layed there not careing, cause I was thinking it was just a fruit fly or something. The flashlight was still shineing on me, and was just about to reach up and grab it away from him when he shouted,

" It's a spider!"

I jumped up in a split second, and ran next to them. We were all standing there, huddled together, staring at this huge spider on my sleeping bag. Then all of the sudden, it jumped and started to run towards us. We all screamed and ran outside. Mr. Barret must of heard us screaming, cause he came out of his tent with a flashlight and asked us what was going on.

" There's a huge spider in our tent!" Michael screamed. Mr. Barret looked at us like he couldn't beleive we screamed over a spider, so I tried to act like I wasn't concerned. Mr. Barret went and got a stick, opened up our tents door, and looked for the spider.

A few minutes later, while the three of us were still staring at the tent and waiting for him to kill the spider, he came out with the stick in his hand and showed us that he had killed it by pointing the stick towards us. I swear Micheal almost puked cause he flinched suddenly and bent over.

" Alright you guys, the _giant _spider is dead." Mr. Barret said to us smileing. " Now get to sleep, and no more screaming."

We went back inside our tent, and finally went to sleep.

The next day we got up around 9:00 in the morning. We were still kind of tired from last night, but we were kind of anxious to decide on what we were going to do today. As soon as we got dressed and combed our hair, we all went outside to get some water from the water tank that Mr. Barret packed for us in the car. We each got a cup of water and went back to the tents, so we could brush our teeth. While everyone else was thinking about where we were going to eat, I went back to the car to get my mirror, so I could make sure that my hair was perfect. When I came back to the tents, Mr. Barret told me that we were going to eat at Dunken Donuts.

When we got there, Mr. Barret told us to go find a seat while he ordered the donuts. We got a seat next to a window and waited untill he came back. Then we opened the box and started eating. Halfway through my donut, a glob of jelly dropped onto my shirt.

" Shit." I said under my breath. " I'll be right back guys."I put my donut on a napkin and went to the bathroom to wash off the jelly on my shirt. I was trying to do it quik because I didn't want everybody to be waiting on me. I speed-walked out the door, and crashed right into somebody coming out of the girls bathroom. I got up from the ground and emediatly knew who it was.

" Zoey?" I said confused.

" Logan?" she said just as confused.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Me and Lola are going to the mall around here, because there having a huge half-off sail on shoes." She said slyly. " We stopped to get something to eat."

" Leave it to a couple of girls to go miles away from where they live, just to get a pair of shoes." I said sarcasticly.

" What-ever," she said shaking her head, "I got to go." Then she walked through the hall, and out the door."

" See ya." I called after her, even though I knew she was gone.

I went back to my seat and started to finish my donut. Mr. Barret had gone to get some coffee at the counter.

" What took you so long?" " Did you fall in or something?" Chase said sarcasticly.

" No, I ran into your girlfriend." I said. He looked at me blankly for a second and then realized who I was talking about.

" Zoey was here?" He asked.

"Yah, didn't you see her leave?'' I asked surprised.

"No!" He shouted. " Where did she go?"

" Out the door." I said pointing to the only place she could have gone.

" I think I can see her." He said looking out the window, " I'll be back." Then he ran out the door.

" That guy has got a problem." I said taking another bite of my donut.

" Yah... but so do you." Micheal said, looking at my mirror in my back pocket.

" You should talk, _Mr. Invader Zim_." I said rolling my eyes as Mr. Barret walked back to our table.

" Where's Chase?" He asked.

" He's outside, talking to Zoey." Micheal told his dad.

" Zoey's here?" Mr. Barret asked confused.

" Yah, her and Lola are going shoe shopping." I said sarcasticly. Then Chase came back.

" There you are, come on were leaving." Mr. Barret told Chase.

I took the last bite of my donut, and we left.

On the way back to camp, we decided that we would go on a hike up the mountains behind our camp site.

When we got back to the tent, it was around 11:00. Micheal, Chase, and I went inside, changed our shorts to pants to keep the ticks off our legs, and got some baseball caps to keep the sun out of our eyes for the hike. Then we came out and waited for Mr. Barret to come out so we could leave.

" Okay guys," Mr. Barret said as he came out of his tent holding a backpack. " Did you all spray yourselves with bug repelant?"

" Yep." The three of us said together.

" Good, now I filled this backpack with some sodas, crackers, sunscreen, extra bug repelant, four flashlights, and some matches." Mr. Barret told us as he counted off the stuff on his fingers.

" Why do we need matches and a flashlight for?'' Chase asked, " It's only 11:20."

" Well, it's a 2 hour hike up the mountian so it will take about 4 hours to come back, and if we get lost during our hike, we might not get back before it gets dark." He said, " Plus, we have to stop and eat sometime."

" All right, can we leave now!" I said.

"Yeah, lets go!" Mr. Barret said as he took the lead of the group.

We had been walking for a while when we needed to stop for a rest. As we sat down on a couple of rocks, I looked around and noticed how deep in the woods we were. I glanced at my watch, it was 1:30.

" Well, I don't think this is going to be a four hour hike because it's already 1:30." I told everyone.

" So, a little more exercise isn't going to kill you is it?" Mr. Barret said joking.

" No, but I am getting a little hungry." I said.

" We'll walk for another half hour, and then we can stop to eat okay." He said as we all got up and started walking up the mountain.

Mr. Barret must have lost track of time because it was 2:30 before we stopped and ate. We had finally made it to the top of the mountain and we were all tired. I was sitting on a rock,eating some cheese crackers when Michael anouced that he needed to go.

" All right son, but don't go to far." Mr. Barret said.

" Don't worry, I'm not stupid." Michael told his dad he left.

It had been about 20 minutes and Michael still wasn't back, then we heard a loud screaming off in the distance and it was getting louder and louder. The three of us were standing together and starring toward the direction that the screaming was coming from. Then out of the bush came Micheal running toward us screaming. He stopped beside us for a second, but before he could tell us what he was screaming about, I saw a **huge **bear comming our way.

" Bear!" We all screamed as we turned around and ran for our lives. We ran and ran intill Mr. Barret spotted a tree and orderd us to climb it. We got to the tree and climbed as fast as we could to the highest point we could reach. We all were clinging to the tree and starring down at the bear that was trying to climb up after us.

" Were all going to die!'' Chase screamed.

"No, I'm to good looking to die!" I declared.

" Mommy!" Michael cried.

"Stop screaming and break off a peice of wood for me so I can set it on fire to scare him away!" Mr. Barret shouted. Chase quickly broke off a branch next to him and tossed it to him. Mr. Barret swiped out the matches from the backpack, set the branch on fire, and started swinging it down toward the bear.

After what seemed like forever, the bear finally left and Mr. Barret climbed down to make sure he was gone.

" Are you guys coming down, the bear's gone!" He shouted up the tree.

" I think I'm stuck to the branch!" Michael said clinging to the branch.

" Well, you can't stay up there forever because we have to get back to camp soon!" He shouted back. " Plus that bear might come back if you wait to long!"

" All right, were coming!'' Chase hollard.

Michael and Chase were back on the ground first and were watching me get down. When I reached the ground I almost fell over cause my legs were still trembling.

" We should get the flashlights out because it's starting to get dark." Mr. Barret said reaching for them in the backpack. I glanced at my watch, it was only 4:30.

" Mr. Barret it's only 4:30, it shouln't get dark intill 5:00." I said.

" It gets darker earlier up hear because of the altitude." He told me.

" You mean to tell me were going to be walking around in the dark , with a bear on the lose!" Michael shouted.

"Yeah, what happends if it comes back for a midnight snack?" Chase asked quivering at the thought.

" Well, lets hope we get back to the tent before midnight." Mr. Barret said jokingly. " Come on, lets go." he said as he handed us the flashlights, and once again took the lead.

After about 15 minutes, Mr. Barret started telling us some jokes as we walked through the darkness. When he got out of earshot I said,

" Your father is telling us jokes while a man eating bear is out ther stocking us." I wispered to Chase and Michael.

" He's just trying to keep our minds off the fact that there is a bear out hear." Michael wisperd back.

" Yeah, why don't you lay off being rude intill we get out of this crissis, and are back in our tent." Chase said.

" If we get back to our tent _alive_." I said sarcasticly.

"Man, you better shut up or you won't make it back to the tent." Michael said, clearly mad at me.

"I'll shut up when and if we make it back." I said raising my voice.

" You'll shut up now or I'll make you!" Michael shouted.

" Oh, I'm so scared!" I shouted back.

" You better be!" Michael said.

" Bring it!" I said back.

" Will you guys stop shouting, you might attract that bear!" Chase yelled.

" What's going on guys?" Mr. Barret shouted back. " Lets try to speed it up a little back there."

Just then we heard a loud howling in the distance.

" It's a pack of wolves." Chase wisperd shaking.

" Great, it wasn't bad enough were lost in the middle of the night, tired, hungry, and have a bear stocking us, but now we have a pack of wolves on our list of problems." I said sarcasticly.

" Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to ketch up with my dad." Michael said.

" Me too." Chase said.

" Fine." I said.

It was 5:30 when it started to downpour.

" Oh, that's just perfect!" I shouted.

" Man, what else could go wrong?" Michael asked. Just then we heard thunder.

" You had to ask." Chase said shaking his head.

" Great, now we'll be barbeque for the wolves." I said sarcasticly.

" Now lets not get carried away, wolves don't like barbeque." Mr. Barret said laughing. I rolled my eyes. Now he's joking again, I thought.

A few more minutes passed and we finally made it back to the tent. We were soaked, tired, and covered in misquitoe bites because the rain had washed off the repelant. We got inside, changed into our pajamas and went to sleep as we listened to the rain. The only problem was, the rain soaked through the tent about halfway through the night, so we had to get up and run to the car to sleep.

I woke up around 8:00 in the morning. I sat up and realized that I was damp, itchy, and had a bad headacke.

"Ooohhh..." I moaned, " what a night."

" Woa, I had such a wierd dream last night, I dremt we were lost in the woods with a bear chaseing us." Michael said when he woke up.

" That wasn't a dream, your dad got us lost." I said.

" Hugh, Oh yeah I remember now, and you were being a jerk about it." Michael said.

"I had every right to be mad about being lost in the middle of the night." I said thinking, " Actually, if you hadn't of ran into that bear, none of this would have happened." I said to him.

" Now don't you blame that all on me!" Michael said.

" And what if I do?" I said.

" Guys, will you stop fighting already,... man." Chase said as he got up. " Where's your dad Michael?"

" I don't know." Michael replied.

" He probably ditched us." I said stretching.

" My dad would not ditch us!" Michael yelled.

" Then where is he?" I asked.

"Riht there." Michael said, pointing to his dad walking to the car with a frown on his face. He came in the car, sat down, and said,

"Sooo, do you guys want to go home?" He asked. " This camping trip has been a big flop."

"But this is only our third day." Michael said.

" I know, but after what happend last night, I don't think this trip is such a good idea." Mr. Barret said.

" Well, why don't we stay one more day, then go home." Chase suggested.

" And do what?" He asked.

"Well, there is that amusement park a few miles up the road, ." Chase said.

" All right, then we'll go to the amusement park today, spend one more night, and go home tomorrow." Mr. Barret said.

" Fine, one more day, but first lets get something to eat, we haven't eaten for hours and I'm starving." I said.

" Okay, first you guys get dressed, then we will go eat, and _then_ we will go to the amusement park." He said. Great I thought, what else is going to threaten my life?.

It was around 9: 30. We had stopped at " The House of Pankcakes" for breakfast, and were getting into the car to leave for the amuzement park. It would be aproxamently an hour and a half before we would get there. Mr. Barret turned on the car, and drove out of the parking lot, onto the main road.

" So Chase, what's the reason you wanted to go to this amuzement park?" I asked.

" Well, I went there when I was seven, so I don't really remember all the rides." He answered. " Plus, I heard there is this cool new rollercoaster called, 'Zap!' "

" Zap?" I said.

" I've heard of that rollercoaster, It's supposed to be the scariest coaster in the world." Michael annouced. " Yeah, my cousin told me that her best friend went on it a few weeks ago, and said that it feels like your being sucked to your seat when you go down the main hill." Chase told us.

" Sounds cool." I said. " But are you sure your not going to chicken out when we get there?" I asked Chase.

" Please, I'm not afraid of a rollercoaster." He answered.

" Great, all three of us will go on it together." I declared.

" Wait, I don't remember saying I'd go on it." Michael said. " What happens if something goes wrong?"

"Dude, it's a new rollercoaster, nothing's going to happen." I told him.

" That's what everyone thought last year at 'Canobee Lake Park' too, and look what happend, five people died." Michael said bugging his eyes out.

" That was different, there were _two _coasters on _one _track; this rollercoaster only has _one_ coaster on a track." I said.

Micheal thought for a minute, and then said..

" Well, I guess I'll go on it, but only if we all sit in the same seat; that way if I die, you guys will be dead too."

" Gee, thanks!" Chase said.

We finally made it to the park. Mr. Barret parked trhe car as close to the entrance as he could, and we all got out. There had to have been at least 600 kids there. I looked around from the parking lot at all of the rides. Finally I spotted a huge rollercoaster track at the far side of the park, there was a big sign that read "ZAP!" in the front of it.

" Hey guys, There's the rollercoaster."I said smirking as I pointed to it.

"That's the rollercoaster, Your kidding me!" Michael shouted.

" That thing's huge, and look at all of the loops and that really steep drop off." Chase said.

" Let's go on it first." I said.

" Uhh, maybe we should work our way up." Chase suggested.

" Yeah, lets start off with something smaller." Michael said shaking.

" Fine, then were going on the 'Egyption Boat'." I declared. And we all went to the ticket booth.

We had riden the Egyption Boat, the Scrambler, Twister, the Polar Express, and we were finally going to go on Zap.

" How long is this line going to take?" I asked.

" I know we have been standing in this line for an hour." Chase said.

"Oh well, lets go on something else." Michael said half smileing.

" But we've already gone on all the good rides." Chase said.

"He's just too scared to go on it, so he's trying to come up with an excuse so he won't have to." I said.

" I am not!" Michael shouted.

" Yeah you are." I said as the line started to move again.

"No I'm not, I just don't want to stand in line forever, to go on a ride that I could care less about." Michael said as we took afew more steps.

" Right, you dont' care about going on it, because your too scared to go on it in the first place." I told him as we aprouched the gate.

"For the last time, I'm _Not _scared!" Michael shouted as I handed the guy our tickets and.

" Good, because it's our turn to go on it." I said as I pushed him into the coasters front seat.

Then Chase and I sat down beside him.

" That was pretty slick man." Chase said to me.

" Thanks, I 've had practice." I said to him.

" On who?" Chase said confused.

" You!" I said smileing.

Then the bar slammed down and we were ready to go.

" Why is no one else coming on with us?" Chase asked.

" Probibly because it's 6:45, and the park closes at 7:00 on Wensdays." I told him," Everyone's getting ready to leave."

" Well, at least there's no one here to see me freak out when we get to the top of this huge drop off." Michael said as he pointed to the part of the track where it goes up in a 80 degree angle.

" Don't you mean, at least there's no one here to witness you crying like a 4 year old?" I said smirking.

Just then the coaster started to move foward. As we headed up the huge drop off, Michael slid down in his seat and grabbed the safety bar as hard as he could. _Click, click, click, _then scilence; the coaster was at the top of the hill.

" Dudes if I die, tell my mom and dad how much I love them." Michael said nearly crying.

" Will you relax, it's only a 50 foot drop off." I said to him.

" Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Michael asked stareing at me. Then _Whooosh_! The rollercoaster zoomed down the track.

" Oh my Goooooooood!" Chase said as we started to reach the end of the drop.

"Aaahhhh!" Michael screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then we ended the drop. I felt like throwing up, but the feeling got worse when I saw what was coming up next...

" Were going to go up that!" Michael screamed.

Up ahead were four, 30 foot loops.

" Your kidding me." I said under my breath.

Once again we heard the clicking of the coaster as it moved up one side of the first loop. Then we stopped upside down in the middle of it for a breif second, before...

" Were going to die!" I heard Michael scream.

" Aaaahhhh!" We all screamed at the same time as we went up and down the four loops. Then it ended and we were headed up another steep hill towards a pitch black tunnel.

" Now what!" Chase yelled.

We went up the hill and in the tunnel. I couldn't see anything, but some how I knew that we would be screaming again. Then the coaster stopped. We waited and waited for it to start moving again, but nothing happend.

" What's going on?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

" I don't know." Chase said. Then we heard a loud voice. It was someone on a megaphone talking to us...

" Attention children, We are sorry to tell you that the power has failed, we are working on it right now, and request that you stay put and don't panick!" The man shouted.

" Oh yeah, I'm actually going to somehow unbuckle myself and jump!" I said sarcasticly.

" Great, who noes how long it's going to take before they get the power back on?" Chase said.

" If they even _can_ get it back on." I said.

It felt like forever in that dark tunnel before we heard the man shout again threw his megaphone,

" Attention, we are attempting to get a fire truck here to rescue you!"

" Okay, so now were going to have to wait for a fire truck ." Chase said.

" Didn't he just say that?" I said sarcasticly.

" I'm just trying to calm myself down." He said.

"Well that's nice and all, but it's not calming the rest of us down!" I shouted.

" Niether is your yelling!" He shouted back.

" Now who's yelling!" I said.

" Yeah well, I wouldn't be yelling now if you had just kept your mouth shut!" He shouted again.

" You can't talk to me that way!" I said.

" I think I just did!" Chase shouted.

" Will you please stop yelling, I'm trying not to panic, but it's a little hard to do with you two screaming at eachother!" Michael shouted at the top of his lungs.

" Your the one screaming." I said under my breath. Then the tunnel went silent.

"Man I thought we would never get out of that tunnel." Michael said after he kissed the ground. We had just been rescued by the fire department after waiting for 3 hours.

" I know, I thought we'd have to stay up there the whole night." Chase commented.

" Well it's a good thing the fire department came." I said.

" Yeah," Chase said while he turned around to see if Mr. Barret was done thanking the men who saved us." Well, being stuck in that tunnel made me hungry."

" I'm sure as soon as dad gets back we can go get something to eat." Michael said.

We waited in silence untill Mr. Barret came back and announced that we were going to spend the night in a hotel because it was already 10:30. We all got in the car and drove to the _Exteneded Stay America _hotel. When we got there we unloaded our bags, walked inside, registerd at the desk, and went to our room on the first floor. The whole way to the room we didn't talk because we were all too tired to speak. After we unpacked our pajamas and our toothbrushes, we decided to go to the dinning room and get some doughnuts before we went to bed. By the time we were all in bed it was 11:30.

I was in the middle of a nightmare about me waking up the next morning to find out that I had this huge zit on my face, when I heard this load sighren go off and Mr. Barret yelling at us to get up...

" What in the hell is going on?" I said.

" The fire alarm has gone off, we have got to leave!" Mr. Barret shouted. " You three, quickly grab your bags and fallow me!"

Michael, Chase, and I all grabed our bags and ran after Mr. Barret out of our rooms, threw the hall, and out the main enterance. We stood outside with what seemed like a hundred people, all watching the firefighters jump out of the trucks and running into the building with huge hoses. After about an hour of intence silence, the fire was under control and the firefighters were coming out and telling us that it was just a kitchen fire, and that we could all go back to our rooms. A gust of wind blew around us which carried the scent of smoke. It was then that I realized that I was standing outside, with about 50 people, in my underwear!

" Man, that was so scary." Michael said as we all crawled back in bed.

"Oh yeah, try standing outside with 50 people in your underwear." I said. Michael and Chase burst out laughing.

" Dudes, it's not that funny." I said.

"Yeah it is." Chase said as he laughed again, " That's why they make pajama bottoms."

" All right guys, enough talking and get to sleep." Mr. Barret told us. " It's 4:00 and I' want to leave by 8:00."

" What's the point, We'll sleep for about three hours, and then were going to have to get up anyway." I said. " Cant we just stay up and watch some t.v. untill we have to leave; We could just sleep on the way home." I suggested.

" Fine, but only if you keep it down so I can sleep." Mr. Barret said as he turned to his side and fell asleep.

Michael and Chase moved over to my bed and we silentley watched t.v. for the next three hours.

When Mr.Barret woke up at 7:30, Micheal and Chase were sleeping on the bed, both on there stomachs, faceing the t.v. with their head in there hands, as if they were still awake watching a show. I was stretched on my bed looking up at the sealing; I was lying there with my mouth open and my eyelids half shut, staring into space. I felt like I was dead. I heard Mr. Barret get up and walk over to Michael's bed, but I didn't move or bother to look.

" Okay you two wake up, I'm sure there's something better on a different channel." He said.

" We weren't asleep, wew were resting our eyes." Michael said.

" Resting your eyes while snoreing?" I heard Mr. Barret say.

" Yeah well..." Chase started to say as I heard them get up, but he was interupted by Mr. Barret.

" I think your friend is either dead or in a coma." He said. I was still staring at the sealing and wasn't really inturpeting what he was saying.

" I'd say he's dead." Michael said.

" Yeah, he definatly _looks_ dead." I heard Chase say. Then I came to my scences and sat up staring at him with a look of discust on my face.

" Nope, he's alive." Chase said smiling.

" It's a merical!" Michael said in a fake tone.

I got out of bed and stretched.

" So nice of you to join the living." Mr. Barret said sarcasticly. Michael and Chase laughed.

"All right, enough fooling around, we have to pack, leave, and go home." Mr. Barret said seriously.

" Finally." I said to myself.

It took about five minutes for us to pack and leave our room because we hadn't realy unpacked anything. We walked out to the car, got in, and left. while Mr. Barret called up our friends and told them we would be coming home today at around noon so we should all meat at the burger joint by the arcade. We drove for about 10 minutes and then stopped to get some doughnuts, then we left. After about 15 minutes all three of us fell asleep. We didn't wake up untill we heard Mr.Barret telling us to wake up because we were almost home. We drove up the hill and were about 2 blocks away from the arcade when Mr. Barret spotted our friends and Zoey's dad. We got to the arcade, parked the car, got out, and started walking over to everyone. Mr. Barret headed staight over to Mr. Brooks and started talking to him, while Michael, Chase, and I went to the table where our friends were sitting.

" Your back!" Zoey said smiling.

" And none of you are seariously injured." Quinn said in a kind of surprised way.

" What?" All three of us asked.

" Well, Quin had a kind of bet with me that one of you would be injured before you returned." Zoey said rolling her eyes.

" Yeah, well she almost won that bet." Chase said.

" What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"Well unless your willing to sit here and listen for a half hour..." I said sarcasticly.

" Were listening." Zoey said.

" Fine, here it goes..." " On the first day we have a giant spider in our tent, On the secaond day we go hiking, get attacked by a bear, get lost, eventually find our way back after walking for like 4 hours, then it starts to downpour. The third day we go to an amuzment park, get stuck on a huge rollercoaster in a dark tunnel, and have to get rescued by the fire department. And finally,that night we slept in a hotel and all of the sudden an alarm goes off, we run outside with about 50 other people, find out that there was a kitchen fire, and I'm standing outside in my underwear!" I finished in a shout.

It was all quite as I looked at the shock on Zoey, Quinn, and Lola's faces. Then they all started laughing histaricly.

" Oh sure, laugh at our expence, like it's all a huge joke." I said. Then Michael and Chase started laughing.

" Why are you laughing?" I asked outraged.

" Because dude, think about what you just said, the giant spider, being chased by a bear, the rollercoaster, the fire..." Chase said laughing. " Think about our reactions, and the way we all panicked over a stupid spider."

I thought for a moment about what Chase had just said, he was right, we totally a horrible time, but for some reason it was funny. I couldn't help but burst out laughing too.

After about five minutes of intence laughing we stopped and got something to eat.

" Well, enough laughing about what happened to us, what did you guys do for three days?" Michael asked as he took a bite of his burger.

" Not much, me and Lola have been hangi'n out, going to the movies, shopping, talking about stuff." Zoey said.

" Pritty much doing a bunch of stupid girl stuff." I said.

"Shut up." Lola said.

" Whatever." I said ignoring her.

" Well I see that Nicole still isn't back yet." Chase said.

" Yeah, she's ketching up with her grandparents and the rest of her family still." Zoey said.

" When will she be back?" Michael asked.

" In a few more days, probably Friday." She said.

" Is anyone going to ask about my Quinvention?" Quin asked.

" Fine, how's your Quinvention coming along?" Chase asked.

" Iv'e finished it." She said smiling," You see Iv'e been experimenting with diffrent solutions to see what else can melt ice. I stumbled onto the idea when I was putting salt on icecream to see if it would melt like ice. First I tried melting an ice cube with this solution I made..."

" What was in it?" Michael asked.

" If I told you, you would probably throw-up." Quin said. " Anyway, that didn't work so I tried mixing the solution with some WD40..."

" Why?" I asked.

" Well, it works on tuff stains so I thought it would be strong enough to melt ice if it was mixed with my first solution." She said. " Now, when I put it on the ice cube instead of melting, it blew up. So finally Iv'e come up with a new solution that should definitly melt it." She took out a bottle from her pocket, got up and asked the cook for an ice cube, and sat back down.

" So this stuff's going to melt that ice cube?" Zoey asked.

" Yep, just watch." Quin said as she opened the bottle and pored it onto the ice cube. We all watched as the icecube melted in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, your invention actually works!" Lola said.

" Yeah, it worked a little too well." Chase said. We all looked at the spot where the ice cube had been and realized that there was a square hole through the table.

" Oops." Quin said blushing.

" What did you put in that?" I asked.

" Just afew drops of juice from my banaples." Quin said.

" You kept those?" Michael asked.

"Well, yeah." She said.

" Why?" Chase asked.

"For future experiments." She said as she looked at him like he was stupid.

" Excuse me, but what is a banaple?" Lola asked.

" A weird looking fruit that has acid for juice." Michael said.

" Okay..." Lola said.

We all sat there for a few minutes when we heard someone familiar.

" Guys, I'm back!"

We all turned around to see Dana coming towards us.

" Dana, Is that really you!" Zoey asked in shock, as Dana came over and sat beside her.

" Yep, Iv'e decided that over vacation that I would come and visit you guys for a few days." She said smiling.

" I can't believe your here." Chase said.

" Well, I wasn't planning on spending my whole vacation in France." Dana said.

" I would have thought you'd want to stay in France and go shopping all vacation." I said sarcasticly. " Isn't that what girls do, waist all of there free time shopping?"

"I see you haven't changed." She said.

" Um, not to be rude or anything, but who is this?" Lola asked.

" Oh, remember when me and Nicole told you about our old room mate." Zoey said. " This is Dana, and Dana, this is Lola." She said introducing them.

" Hi." Dana said.

" Hello." Lola said.

" So, Zoey has told me by email about you, she said your a really good actress." Dana said.

" Oh, yeah I love acting." Lola said. " So what do you like?"

" Beating up Logan." Dana said seriously. Lola laughed.

" Yeah, he's pritty dumb." Lola said.

" And a huge jerk." Dana said smiling.

" Don't forget an ego-maniac." Chase said. They all laughed.

" Well, when your done critisizing me, let me know." I said.

" Anyway," Dana said ignoring me," Where's Nicole?"

" She's at her grandparents house." Zoey said.

"Oh, will she be back before Saturday?" Dana asked.

"She should be, but I thought you hated her?" Zoey said.

" Yeah, but I wanted to be able to see everyone before I leave." She said.

" Don't worry, she should be back by Friday." Lola said.

" Well, in the mean time, Zoey told me that you guys went ona camping trip. How did it go?" Dana asked.

" Well, lets just say it didn't go acording to plan." Chase said smiling.

" Yeah, if you want details then you can ask Zoey to tell you because I'm not going to recite it again." I said.

" Fine." Zoey said. "Well here it goes...


End file.
